The Reaper
by Nulla Tempus
Summary: Naruto was just your regular teenage boy, living his best life with the support and love of his parents. But one night, that all changed. Now armed with the power of the Scythe, Naruto will show the Supernatural world that he's not someone to be messed with.


Chapter I

 **The Reaper**

 **Chapter I: Beginnings**

Enter the life of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A boy in his early teenage years. Sixteen to be exact. He was tall for his age and despite being young, he had the body of a professionally trained Olympian. Lean but powerful. Sun-kissed blonde hair sat upon his head, and his eyes were the deepest blue, the same depth of the ocean. Three whisker marks adorned each of his cheeks and it was this feature alone that set him apart from the rest of the crowd.

As a child, Naruto was ostracized and hardly had any friends to call his own. The only ones who showed the poor boy attention and love were his parents. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Throughout all the hardships in his life, his parents were the only ones there to show him support. But fate was cruel and took away the only two people that Naruto truly cherished.

x~X~x

In the small town of Kuoh, Naruto could be seen walking home through the forest. After finishing his day of school, Naruto couldn't wait to go home and demolish a bowl of his mother's homemade Ramen. "Yare, yare...I wonder what kind of ramen Kaa-chan has made today." He pondered for a while, seemingly getting lost in his own thoughts.

" _Come to me..."_

"Eh?" Naruto paused in his tracks, looking around for the voice that just spoke. But after surveying the scene, he could not find the origin of said voice. "Must've been my imagination." After making up his mind, he continued on his journey back home.

" _Come...to...me..."_

After hearing the voice for a second time, an irate Naruto spun on his heel, again looking for the source of the unknown voice. "Okay, who's fucking with me?!" He shouted in the hopes of revealing the owner of the sound. "Show yourself!" Saying this however seemed to reveal to Naruto who the person speaking to him was. Well, the light in front of his face. A solid ball of the darkest red appeared in front of the boy, shocking him and causing him to trip over his own feet. "Itai!" Naruto fell to floor, causing his face to make contact with the ground. A horrendous crunch was heard and Naruto's nose was bent in an awkward manner.

After gathering his bearings, Naruto stood up, once again coming face to face with the ball of light. "The fuck is this?" He asked himself. He put his face closer and closer to the orb, allowing him to look deeper and deeper into its centre, an ominous red lighting up his face.

" _Boo!"_

 _"_ Fuck! Not again!" For the second time, Naruto fell, but this time onto his back. The orb floated towards his face and spoke.

" _Its nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto."_ Naruto blinked once. Naruto blinked twice.

"NANI?!" He flung himself away from the voice and pointed at the orb accusingly, "YOU CAN TALK?!"

" _Why of course, silly."_ The orb stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto stared incredulously at the orb, wondering how the hell a floating orb of light was able to communicate with him and hold a conversation.

"Someone must've fed me something strange today because random balls of light don't appear out of nowhere and START TALKING!" Naruto gripped his hair with his hands and muttered to himself, repeating the same few words. "I'm fucking insane."

" _I beg to differ. You are most certainly not insane. Come with me."_ His eye twitched.

"You expect ME to go with YOU?" He wasn't insane. The Orb was.

" _Yes. Now follow."_ After saying this, the Orb floated away further into the forest. Gathering himself together, Naruto stood and wearily followed the Orb into the shadowy canopy of trees that stood above them.

x~X~x

Naruto and the Orb walked side by side, in the Orb's case floated, and made their way through the greenery. It was starting to get dark out and the Orb begun to release an intense amount of light to keep the surroundings visible. "So what exactly are you?" Naruto decided to break the silence with a question he had been bottling up inside.

" _A spirit."_ The Orb answered.

"L-Like a g-g-ghost?" Naruto's entire body began to shake and sweat began to drip down his forehead.

" _No, you idiot. I am a weapon spirit."_ The Orb sighed. Dealing with someone such as Naruto was quite tiring. And they'd only just met a few moments ago.

"O-Oh. Okay. Good." Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and regained some of his confidence. "So lemme get this straight. You're a weapon spirit. And I assume that means that you belong inside of a sword or something?"

" _Quite right. Although, not a sword. I belong to something way much more badass."_ The Orb led on, " _A Scythe."_

"WOAH, NO FUCKING WAY! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and proceeded to bombard the Orb with a series of swift questions, "Is it a big scythe?! What colour is it?! Is it damaged?! Does it already belong to someone?!"

" _SHUT UP ALREADY!"_ Naruto conceded, not wanting to anger the unknown entity any further. " _You don't know when to shut up do you?"_ Naruto smiled and shook his head childishly. ' _I can already feel a migraine developing'. "To answer your questions in the same order: Yes, black, yes and finally yes."_

Naruto and the Orb continued their journey to wherever it was the Orb was taking him. The natural beauty of the forest captivated Naruto's attention as they went by. The luscious green grass beneath his feet, the deep purple lavenders, the crimson red tulips and the clear black sky above, littered with billions of stars.

"Are we almost there?" The Orb sighed with annoyance.

 _"Nearly."_ The Orb replied.

And with that said, the duo came across a large clearing in the forest. And it just so happened that the majestic light of the moon shone on the stone pedestal in the centre. A sleek, black blade, curved in such a way to decapitate foes with brutal efficiency. A large pole made from the purest white metal Naruto had ever seen. And finally, the handle. Wrapped in black linen, the handle was also made from the odd white material that the pole was made from. Ancient transcriptions ran along the flat edge of the blade and read: " _Animae eorum, qui peccare congregabis._

"Harvest the Souls of those who have Sinned." said Naruto. "Wait. How do I know that?" He hismelf knew that he had never studied Latin beofre. He turned to the Orb, looking at him with curiosity, hoping to receive an answer.

 _"This is my home Naruto. The Scythe."_ Answered the Orb. It was not the answer Naruto was looking for, but it would have to do. For now. _"Pick it up."_

"Nani? You want me to pick it up?" Queried Naruto.

 _"Yes you bluthering idiot."_ Replied the Orb.

Naruot began to approach the blade with caution. " _Don't be such a bitch."_ Muttered the Orb. He turned to the light and heatedly glared at it before turning around again. Naruto's hands reach forward and his fingers brushed agains the cold metal. 'Cold.' He thought. Wrapping his palms around the blade, Naruto lifted with all of his might and dislodged the Scythe from its prison.

" _Finally. Someone to wield me."_ The Orb shot into the blade, and immediately, the forest was blown away by the sheer amount of power that erupted. A crimson glow emanated from the blade in tendrils and Naruto could feel its power coursing through every fiber of his being. He eyed the blade in awe. And suddenly a voice came from the lethal weapon. " _Welcome to the world of the Supernatural, Naruto."_


End file.
